Those Who Fight
by Tears Of A Wolf
Summary: Something is coming. I can hear it, I can hear it's pants and growls, the sounds betraying it's bloodlust. And I can hear their howls. Those howls, they seem far away, but they're getting closer. It's dark, and I can hear the howls...something is coming.


_Yeah...I made the Alliance complete only for shadow clan, and even then I got lazy. I'm going to attempt to make this a reasonably long story (AKA, it's going to have chapters) so reviews are love, thanks! _

* * *

There was silence in the clearing, the only noise being the rustle of wind in the four great trees around it. A figure slips into the clearing, stars shining through it's fur. Then another figure, and another, until the clearing seems to be filled with the stars themselves. As the figures mingled, four figures detached themselves from the crowd, and leaped up on a large boulder in the center of the clearing. The first walked forward, and yowled. Silenced reined.

The cat looked down on the others, and it's tail twitched agitatedly. "Danger is coming, and we do not know how to stop it," it said.

Yowls of worry broke out in the clearing, but another cat stepped forward from behind the first. "Do not worry. We are going to appoint a...searcher. One who will search for the truth, and find what we need to know. This cat will not be aware that they are chosen, and they will be random.

The cats in the clearing nodded in agreement. The first cat then waved it's tail, "Go now, we will discuss."

As the clearing emptied, the first cat turned to the other three. "So, which clan will the chosen cat come from?"

The third figure stepped forward, "I believe they should come from Windclan, they will have to go far."

The second cat lifted up it's tail self-righteously, "And why not Riverclan? We are the best at crossing water, which the chosen will surely have to!"

The first cat hissed at both of them, "No, the chosen will be from Thunderclan, for they are the most trusted.

The fourth figure remained silent as the other three leaders bickered. Finally, as the argument seemed to be only getting worse, he stood up. "Shadowclan. I already have someone in mind. She will do."

The other cats looked at him in surprise, then hissed, "And _why _Shadowclan? Everyone knows they're untrustworthy! They live in a swamp, and they are not cut out for long journeys!"

The cat just looked at them. He then sat down, curling his tail around his paws. "I am the oldest of you all. You are young, you bicker and fight. You only want the chosen to be from your clan. The cat I have in mind, I would have picked no matter what clan. She is...different. I believe she will be perfect."

He looked at the other cats, challenge in his eyes.

They nodded, and the first cat once again stepped forward, "I agree."

One after another, the second and third did this as well.

The old cat nodded, "Good."

_When the wind blows too strong._

_When the river runs to high._

_When lightning is in the air_

_It is shadow's time to fly._

_Blood will be spilled. _

_Tears will be cried._

_But the biggest threat of all._

_Lies in the jaws of those who fight._

_So bare you fangs!_

_Unsheath your claws!_

_Because those who fight_

_Have no flaws. _

Alliance:

Shadowclan

Leader-

Nightstar: Black she-cat with green eyes and a white muzzle.

Deputy-

Gingerpelt: Ginger tom with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat-

Leafspring: Tortoiseshell she cat, with amber eyes.

Warriors-

Weepingtail: Gray she-cat with brown eyes. Has a paralyzed tail.

Bloodynose: Black tom with gray eyes, and a ginger muzzle.

Rosepelt: Reddish brown she-cat with green eyes.

Barkheart: Patchy brown and white tom.

Lizardfang: Thin brown she-cat.

Dawnear: Reddish she-cat with amber eyes.

Leopardfire: Ginger and brown she-cat with green eyes.

Apprentices-

Fangpaw: Black tom.

Springpaw: Light brown she-cat.

Reaperpaw: Dark ginger tom.

Thunderclan:

Leader- Lightningstar

Deputy- Blue-ear

Medicine Cat- Leapingfur

Windclan:

Leader- Hawkstar

Deputy- Talonfoot

Medicine cat- Sparrowheart

Riverclan:

Leader- Troutstar

Deputy- Stream-ear

Medicine cat- Mintfang

* * *

_And now we have that over with. I won't say I need to have a specific amount of reviews to post or anything, but reviews are love, thanks! _


End file.
